Voice ActorBendy Harry
by Rose Blood Cat
Summary: He'd given up on a quick way home. All it had taken was one mis-cast spell in the Time Room of the Department of Mysteries and suddenly he'd been stranded in the 40's in America, of all countries. And now he needed a job to kill time until he could find a way home. Surely Voice Acting at a Cartooning studio wouldn't be too bad? Assuming he even got the job.
1. Arrival

_**Arrival**_

Harry fidgeted in his seat. He'd given up on a quick way home, but was still nervous about getting a job. All it had taken was _one_ mis-cast spell in the Time Room of the Department of Mysteries and suddenly he'd been stranded in the 40's in _America,_ of all countries.

The MASUCA Auror's had picked him up under an alert from their Unspeakables, interrogated him on how he got there, then took pity on his situation and helped him get settled in the current time.

He'd spent ages with the America DoM trying to figure out how to get him home, but there had been nothing they could do. The only thing he'd really learned was that Time Magic was one of the most complex, confusing, and least understood branches of Magic out there. The only thing he could really do was sit back and wait for them to do their own searching or for time to pass on its own.

Which led to his current situation.

Due to him technically _not existing_ yet, he couldn't use his real name or accounts or else his presence would interfere with the inheritance magics that would take place before his _actual_ birth. Which meant he had to live under a different name, and _not_ in the magical world. In other words, he would have to etch out a living in the _Muggle_ world until he finally got home. And while that didn't sound so bad, he was also stuck in an entirely different era and country than he was used to.

He was staying in a magical apartment with a woman who actually worked in the DoM, to give them all easy access to each other and to keep an eye on him (this was different from the order, at least the people from MACUSA _told_ him that they were watching him).

But he needed a way to pay rent (he refused to leech off of someone else's kindness, even if it was work related), so he had gotten the okay to go into the Muggle world to find a Job. It had involved a lot more paperwork than he'd expected, but he dreaded the idea of just sitting around and doing _nothing._

He'd found himself surprisingly enthralled by the American cartooning industry, when he'd taken the time to immerse himself in the pop culture of the Era. It had landed him on the doorstep of an animation studio that was finally branching into voice cartoons. Previously the studio had stuck firm to the use of music and sound effects for their cartoon, but now they wanted to give their character's voices.

He'd seen a few episodes of their top cartoon, "Bendy the Dancing Demon" (it had caught his eye thanks to the unusual protagonist), and Harry had decided to try his luck and apply for a job.

He'd spent days practicing the audition lines, struggling to make his accent less noticeable as he read them out loud, and now he was sitting in the waiting room of the music department with the other hopefuls looking for work in the studio. He sighed to himself, leaning back in his chair and rereading the script once more.

"Harrison Evans?" green eyes shot up fro his papers to the brown haired man peering in through the door.

"H-here!" He stumble to his feet, hurrying over. The man smiled at him and chuckled.

"No need to be so nervous. I'm sure you'll do fine." He led Harry down the halls to the recording booth. Harry had a feeling he was only saying that because of Harry being younger than all the other applicants, but didn't comment on it. "I'm Henry, one of the animators."

Harry gave him a nervous smile.

"Nice to meet you, mate." The man blinked in surprise.

"Where are you from kid? I'm not familiar with your accent." Harry tucked a chunk of hair behind his ear, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"B-Britain. I'm from Britain." Henry gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Ah, so you're new to the country then?" Harry nodded. "Must be hard being so far from home."

Harry shrugged. Yes, there were things he missed about home, but he was more worried about what had (would?) happened after he'd ended up there. ( _Were the others okay? Would they_ be _okay? Would he ever see them all again?)_

"I'm… Alright, I guess. Just- Trying to focus on the now at the moment. Finding a job and all that." Henry nodded at that. The older man clapped his shoulder.

"Don't worry about how you'll do in the interview. Joey's a good guy, just give it your best shot and you'll be fine." Harry gave a shaky smile.

"Thanks mate. I'll try."

.

~I~am~a~line~break~

.

A few days later, Harry collapsed into the bed in his apartment. He couldn't believe it. Not only had he gotten a job as a voice actor, he wasn't voice background or bit characters.

Even with his slight accent, Mr. Drew had liked how he did enough that he wanted him to voice their star. He was _Bendy,_ the main character! _He was going to voice Bendy!_

He was still displaced in time, but things were finally starting to look up for him.

AN: I'm an HP nerd and BatIM is steadily joining it. Here's another AU that I'm gonna be playing with. Wish me luck, I guess.


	2. Change

_**The change**_

Harry hadn't expected Joey to ask him to stay late to talk with him.

He would have thought that since it was Halloween, with the man's love of fantasy, he would have have been itching to get home in time to join the festivities.

Harry for one had just wanted to get home in peace and hopefully have a nice, quiet evening to himself. It never seemed to last very long before things went wrong for him, and he didn't want to test his luck on a Halloween. He hoped that whatever Joey wanted to talk to him about could be wrapped up quickly and he get home before something happened.

Henry (the worrywart that he was) had asked if Harry would be okay finding a way home afterwards, but he'd assured the man he would be fine. It wouldn't be too hard to hail a cab to his apartment building, and the landlady was used to him coming back late. Sillyvision members often had to keep extra hours to get their work done in time for the deadlines.

Harry had left his belongings in their places around his workstation and department coat area, deciding that he would collect them once he was done talking to his scatterbrained but well meaning boss.

Harry lightly knocked on the door to Joey's office, politely waiting to be called in.

"It's unlocked!" Harry carefully opened the door, green eyes peering in at his boss who was sitting at his desk looking through a bunch of papers. The blonde man looked up at him, his face brightening. "Ah, Harry! You came sooner than I expected!"

"Watcha Mr. Drew, you wanted to see me?" The blonde nodded, waving him in with a smile.

"Yes, Harry. Come in, come in! Have a seat, take a load off your feet. I made you a cup of tea, first time I've ever done that. Hope you don't mind that it's in a coffee mug." Harry gave smile, pushing up his glasses slightly, and shrugged.

"Not a problem, mate. I'm not picky about presentation." He sat in the chair, picking up the mug. He could tell by the feel of it that Joey had made the water too hot for him to drink yet without burning his tongue. He'd have to wait a bit before actually drinking it. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ah, well, I found something of yours in the lunchroom the other day." Joey carefully pulled out a folder from his desk and laid it out. Harry froze when he spotted the papers in question. He knew those papers.

 _'Oh dear, those are the scripts I was writing that went missing.'_ he thought, his heart sinking. He had written the scripts to make fun of the last few episodes of their cartoons, putting in a happy ending for their Devil Darling instead of him being the butt of the story, and now his boss had found them. Was he going to be fired for them?

Joey smiled brightly at him, his blue eyes glittering, like he hadn't just sent the dark haired wizard into a well hidden panic.

"I wish you'd shown these to me earlier Harry, they're all very well done! If I had known that this was what you had in mind when you said you wanted to brighten up the show, I would have given the okay sooner!"

 _'What.'_ Harry was sure his disbelief showed on his face, but Joey didn't seem to pay any heed to it.

"With a Demon for a main character it's hard to come up with good stories for them that won't get shot down by the code, you know. But I think these scripts you wrote just might be able to get through them," Joey continued, shuffling through the scripts. "I want to make them into official episodes, but I think they need a little tweaking first. That's why I want to talk to you, I want to work out what can be changed so we can produce them."

Harry gaped at him.

"S-Sure. I don't have a problem with that." He muttered staring at his boss in disbelief.

"Excellent, let's start with this one here, "Haunted House Hangups". Let's talk about how it would go on screen..."

Harry found himself drawn into a long discussion about Bendy hiding from a rainstorm and being pranked by a ghost, only for the ghost to feel bad when Bendy starts crying. Then trying to make the little devil feel better after his scare. It had been a cute idea he'd gotten while watching some kids playing when he'd gone to the local park while the weather was still warm for his lunch break.

The tea tasted a little odd, he'd noted, but Harry couldn't tell if it was the brand, if the mug had previously held coffee in it, or how Joey had made it. So he didn't mention it, not wanting to offend his boss's hospitality.

Harry yawned into his sleeve for the third time in as many minutes.

"S-sorry, don't know why I keep yawning." It was odd, tea usually didn't make him drowsy, since it was usually his substitute for coffee. Joey waved it off.

"You've been working hard to meet theses past few deadlines, it's probably catching up with you. You can take a nap on my couch once we're done. I don't mind." Harry nodded, his eyes drooping slightly. Joey pushed a sheet forward, pointing at one of the lines on the page. "What about this scene here? What did you have in mind for it?"

Harry found himself downing the mug of tea rather quickly as he explained his thought process for the episodes to his boss. Finally setting the empty mug down, having finished his explanations, he leaned back in his seat to look at his boss. Harry was struggling to keep his eyes open, leaning heavily in the chair. Joey watched him for a moment, an odd look on his face that Harry wasn't up to deciphering right then.

"You look really tired Harry, why don't you take that nap now? I can wake you before it gets too dark out. I could even call a cab for you, if you'd like." Harry nodded drowsily, stumbling to his feet. Joey darted forward, bumping the side of his desk in his haste, catching the wizard before he could fall over. Normally, Harry would have tried to shake him off, but he didn't think he could make it to the couch without help.

"Come on then Harry, let's get you over to that nice, comfy couch." Joey said, letting the drowsy teen lean against him as they crossed the short distance to the couch. Harry swiped half-heartedly him, then slumped onto the piece of furniture in question.

Harry was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the cushions.

~~B~E~N~D~Y~~H~A~R~R~Y~~

Joey waited until he was sure Harry was in a _deep_ sleep before acting, then he carefully pulled the small British teenager into his arms. (Harry had always been small, smaller than most suburb raised teens) One arm slid under his back, while the other hooked under his knees and he lifted him up.

"Sorry about drugging your tea, Harry, but I don't think you would have agreed with my plan if I tried to ask you about it." Joey said conversationally, adjusting his grip so he could carry him out the door more easily. "But I do mean well by this. I think you would even thank me for it later."

The sleeping teen didn't respond to him, his breathing remaining slow and even. Not that Joey had expected any different, what with the strength of the drug he'd slipped into the drink.

Honestly he was surprised Harry had stayed awake as long as he had. He'd expected the teen to doze off halfway through their discussion, not after they'd finished it. Not that he'd minded, since it let them actually _finish_ prettying up Harry's scripts for the show.

"You're such a secretive person, too! It took me forever to figure out you were magical. That's why I needed you for this." He continued, wandering down the hallways. There was no real point the talking to Harry right then, but pretending to explain himself to the teen made him feel a little better about what he was doing. "Well, not so much you _specifically,_ Harry, but someone with magic. And you're the only person I know of who has magic that I know of."

There was a clatter and Joey nearly dropped his burden in alarm. Henry hadn't decided to stay and wait for Harry, had he? His friend had become rather protective of the teen (Almost fatherly to him) which had lead to Joey having to be extra careful getting Harry alone to pull this off. He glanced around, not spotting anyone in the hall besides himself and his sleeping burden.

He couldn't help checking the face of the dozing teen, despite knowing there was no way the teen could have woken up. And he relaxed

That was it, Harry's glasses were no longer sitting on his face. They must have fallen off and that was what had made the noise. He considered taking a moment to find them, but decided against it. It didn't matter if they were gone.

"I suppose that's one thing you would thank me for if you could, you won't be needing those horrible glasses of yours anymore." Joey said with a chuckle, shifting Harry's head so that it was resting against his shoulder instead of lolling back like before. A bad move on his part, carrying him like that would have given Harry a painful crick in his neck.

Joey strode into the Ink Machine room, glancing around to make sure everything was still in place for the ritual he had spent most of the month planning. Moving to one side, he carefully laid the teen down and set to work. He needed to make sure everything was ready and set up everything that wasn't, and he had to do it before Harry could wake.

Firstly, he had to move the tarp he used to cover the ritual circle he'd draw on the floor under the Machine's nozzle.

He thought hiding it like that was one of his cleverer ideas. All he'd had to do to keep people from being suspicious was claim he was trying to lessen the number of spills in the animation department, as well as keep the ink from being wasted. He'd had to put a few more tarps up around the building to lend the story credit, but it had worked. The fact that it had actually _helped_ with some if the messes had been an unexpected bonus.

He carefully pulled off the tarp, rolling it up and shoving in to one of the enclaves in the back of the room.

Moving over to the dresser next, he pulled out a number of small jars filled with various ingredients, some candles or varying colors, a box of matches, a silver bowl and a silver knife. He gently poured some of the ingredients into the silver bowl, setting it down next to the circle. Followed by setting up the unlit candles around the edge of the circle, making sure they were all sitting stably and wouldn't fall over during the ritual.

He moved back to the sleeping teen, lifting him once more and laying him in the center of the circle. Joey lifted one of Harry's hands, carefully picked up the knife and cut the sleeping boy's palm, making sure the blood dripped into the mixture in the bowl. He set Harry's hand on his chest, making sure no blood fell on the ink circle itself.

Joey lit all the candles and started his chant, watching as the flames started flickering strangely in the otherwise still room. Shifting the levers on the machine so a drip would start, he pulled out a previously filled bottle of ink and poured it into the bowl, watching the circle seem to glow slightly in the low light.

Something in the air changed, and Joey could see the ink dripping into the circle start moving towards the sleeping person in it's center. The flames grew brighter, and Joey had to squint to keep his eyes on the ritual (he wouldn't look away, he couldn't). Joey wasn't sure how long he kept going, but his throat had become sore, the air had become heavy with magic (he was sure) and Harry had been completely obscured by the ink at one point.

But when the ritual was done, the candles had almost burned almost all the way down and a much smaller form lay in the center of the circle. Joey unlit the candles and crept over to the sleeping form on shaking legs.

It had worked. Now, laying in play of his voice actor, was Bendy the Darling Devil himself, eyes closed in a peaceful sleep.

Joey knelt down, carefully gathering the sleeping toon into his arms. He wasn't quite on model, the toon in his arms had a long spade tipped tail and a slightly more pinkish face than the one on his model sheets, but... Joey let out a sigh and smiled.

Bendy was okay, nothing had gone wrong or hurt him during the ritual. He was okay.

He gently tucked the toon against him and headed back to his office. He would have to stay the night to make sure Bendy was completely alright. (He wouldn't want something to go wrong that he could have prevented. Not after what he had done to get little Bendy to the real world in the first place.) The little errors could be explained away easily with a slight edit to his toon models, and the tail would be perfect for gags in later cartoons.

He cupped the side of Bendy's head, gently turning his face to better look at him. He paused, spotting a small crack of some kind by the little toon's brow.

It looked a little like a simplified version of the lightning bolt scar that had been by Harry's brow. It was an unexpected feature, but Joey supposed it must have had something to do with magic. Perhaps Harry had gotten it in some accident involving magic? Something that would have made it a defining feature for him? It seemed possible.

It wasn't a bad feature for the little devil, now that it was there. Perhaps he ought to have some kind of explanation for it to be woven into the show? He would have to think about it.

~~B~E~N~D~Y~~H~A~R~R~Y~~

He stirred slowly, shifting on the soft surface he was laying on. Something was off, different. But what?

He blinked open his eyes, slowly pushing himself up (a couch? Why was he laying on a couch?), the jacket that had been laid over him sliding off. He looked down at his hands, he had gloves on, with buttons on the back and only three fingers and a thumb (Why? That didn't feel right). He squeezed his eyes shut, pressing the heels of his hands against the back of his eyelids.

He felt dizzy, why did he feel dizzy? Where was he? What had happened to him? (Why didn't he feel _right_?)

Something behind him twitched, and he pulled his hands away from his face. Looking back he saw a long, whip-thin, spade tipped tail poking out from under the coat. Did he… Did he have a tail? He… Was he supposed to have a tail? (No, something wasn't right here)

His head felt fuzzy. What was going on? Why did he feel this way?

"You're a awake." A voice breathed out, sounding amazed. He turned, spotting a tall man standing a few feet away from him. He curled in on himself, tail wrapping around his legs, pressing himself into the cushions of the sofa. A kindly smile crept over the man's face, and he slowly came over, kneeling closer. "You're really awake. I didn't think you would wake up so soon. I'm Joey Drew."

"Welcome to the real world Bendy."

.

.

AN: Bet you guys weren't expecting THAT now were you?

I suppose I should mention that the stories for this won't be submitted in order of when they would actually happen in the story. I might reorder them later, but for now you're gonna get them in order of when I finish them. Enjoy!


	3. Where is he?

Henry wasn't looking forward to this. Something wasn't right, and he needed to talk to Joey to find out what is was. No, not talk. _Interrogate._

When he had come in after Halloween, Joey had met him at the door looking exhausted but positively giddy, and presented him with an _actual, living, breathing_ version of Bendy. There where a few minor differences from the model sheets Henry had drawn for the studio (this Bendy had a tail, a scar of some kind by his widow's peak, and green tinted eyes) but it was undeniably the same Devil Darling he had created in the early days of the studio.

At first Henry had been amazed and delighted, but almost as soon as Bendy had shyly greeted him, he remembered the teenager they had hired to be Bendy's voice for the cartoon.

He had promptly asked Joey what this would mean for Harry's job, since the man had essentially rendered it moot. A strange look had come over his friend's face, but he'd assured Henry that there was nothing to worry about.

Harry hadn't come in to work that day, and he had gone to Joey's office to ask if he knew why. Joey had said that he had given Harry some time off because of all the hard work he had put into the past couple episodes. At the time, it hadn't seemed to outrageous. And now Bendy was there to voice his own lines, so the schedule wouldn't be held up by it.

But then Harry hadn't come in for the rest of the week either. He hadn't heard from the teen at any point during that time, and he had started to get really worried about him.

And just that morning Harry's landlady, a kindly woman by the name of Ivy Monroe, had called the studio and Henry had been the one to answer. Apparently Harry hadn't come back to his apartment at any point in the week, she called a few other people she knew the teen hung around and none of them had seen him. As far as she could tell he was _missing_ and she was getting frantic about it.

Henry had told her he would ask around and find out if anyone at the studio knew where the teen was, but he had a suspicion that had been bugging him for a while now.

Bendy had a lot of odd habits. The odd slang he used, food and drink preferences that had never appeared in the show, verbal and physical ticks that Henry _knew_ he had never come up with for the toon. All of them were habits he had only ever seen in the toon's missing Voice Actor. It raised more warning flags than he didn't like, and it definitely wasn't good for Henry's peace of mind.

Harry had stayed late to talk with Joey about something on Halloween, then the next day an actual living Bendy is introduced to everyone at the studio and Harry just up and vanishes without a trace?

No, that couldn't be a coincidence.

He had searched around the studio and asked his coworkers if they had heard anything from the missing teen, hoping to find something to disprove his suspicion. But there was nothing, no one had seen or heard from him.

Then Henry searched the Voice actors area of the music department, and found Harry's belongings haphazardly jammed in a rarely used supply closet in that section of the studio. Heart sinking, he had searched the items, but still found nothing hinting at what had happened. A polished stick had fallen from Harry's jacket (from a sleeve or pocket, he couldn't tell), and Henry had picked it up.

It had looked like a "classic" wizard's wand, and considering Harry's own (rarely seen) interest in magic, he had assumed it had been for a costume that Harry had planned to wear that Halloween. He had tucked it into his pocket, hoping it wouldn't have to act as evidence for his theory about what had happened to its owner.

He had gone to the ink machine room to try and think about things.

It wasn't the quietest room in the studio by any stretch of the imagination, but it was the least likely to have people wandering through while he tried to put his thoughts in order and figure out what could have happened to Harry. He had kicked something by accident on his way there, and when he saw what it was, it only acted as more evidence of his growing theory. And Henry _didn't like_ the theory in question.

He rapped his knuckles against Joey's office door, then opened it without preamble. He needed to know what was going on, and he couldn't let Joey have the chance to try and weasel his way out of it.

"Joey, we need to talk. Right now." Joey looked up from the papers on his desk, confusion on his face. Henry's jaw set. "How did you bring Bendy here?"

Joey blinked at him in confusion.

"I already told you Henry, I brought him to life with magic."

"Yes, but _how_ did you do it?" Joey leaned back in his chair, a confused look in his eyes, but a smile on his face.

"Well, I did a ritual. In the Ink Machine room, since Bendy needed to be made from Ink being a toon and all. I had to use some... hard to get ingredients, but the ones that I used ensured that Bendy would be able to live well and even be able to do actual _magic._ "

Henry kept his face blank throughout Joey's speech, which served the purpose he wanted, since Joey began shifting uncomfortably in his chair under his gaze.

"Those "hard to get" ingredients wouldn't happen to have something to do with Harry hasn't been seen _anywhere_ for the past week, would they?" Henry very carefully pulled the object he'd found out of his pocket, and set it on the desk. Joey's posture stiffened, his eyes widening and face paling at the sight of it. "Or why I _just so happened_ to have found Harry's glasses in the hall outside the Ink Machine room? The glasses we _both_ know he can't see worth a damn without?"

Henry leaned on the desk, his eyes narrowing at Joey, who shrank away from him. The blonde swallowed nervously.

"I _really_ don't want to think you did something to him, Joey. _I really don't._ But right now, I'm finding it really hard to come up with reasons to _not_ suspect you. I want _answers_ Joey. And I want them _now._ "

Joey twitched, fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt anxiously. Henry could tell he was struggling to come up with something to pacify him, without putting the man's _own_ neck on the line. Henry had always been a force to be reckoned with when he was angry, it was good to know that Joey hadn't forgotten it.

"W-well. I- um...It's..Alright," Joey sighed, nervously running a hand through his hair. "I- uh, maybe I _did_ do something. Harry's- You've seen he has issues, right? With being touched and being around people. He's a good kid, so I de- uh, I thought it would be a good idea to, you know... To give Harry a bit of a second childhood, you see-"

"Stop beating around the bush and cut to the _chase_ already _,_ Joey." Henry ground out. He _hated_ when Joey would try to dodge around a subject. Especially with the fact that they were talking about a _person_ right then. It gave his sizable imagination far too much time to make its _own_ conclusions. _And they weren't good ones_.

Joey flinched, seeming to fully realize the impending danger looming over him right then. He tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"W-well, I needed to use Harry to, um, to make Bendy-"

" _Define 'use' for me, Joey."_ Henry's tone dipped dangerously, until it was _just barely_ above snarling. That was… Living people weren't...

"I, um, used the ritual I mentioned to, uh, t-turn Harry _into_ Bendy?"

"You… You did _what?!"_ Henry was torn between disbelief and fury. How was that even possible? Why would Joey try to do something like that? There was no way Harry would have just sat back and _allowed_ him to do that, Joey would have had too…

Joey flinched at Henry's darkening expression and hurriedly continued speaking.

"W-well, Harry was actually magical, and I would need magic to bring Bendy and the other toons to life without resorting to more drastic magics. The first ritual _had_ to be done with a magical person in order to ensure the toons would come out stable, and without having to sacrifice more people to bring them to life! And-and this way Harry can have a second chance to-"

There was red seeping into his vision, and before Henry could stop himself, he had cut Joey off by slugging him. Joey reeled back at the punch to the jaw, caught by surprise. He tumbled from his seat, clutching at the new injury. He stumbled to his feet, backing a couple steps from the enraged animator.

"N-now Henry, there's no need to get so aggressive." Holding out his hands, Joey futility attempted to placate the man. Henry snarled and took another swing at Joey, who saw it coming this time, and barely managed to duck under the hook. He knew Henry's strength. The first punch would ache for a good, long while (and would leave a _hell_ of a bruise later), but if he managed to land another, _serious_ punch on him... Then Joey would be leaving the studio with a broken jaw.

If he was _lucky,_ that was.

"You FUCKER!" Henry took another wild swing at his boss that didn't connect, before leaping at Joey with a furious yell. Joey hit the floor hard, the wind getting knocked out of him under Henry's weight and he was easily pinned by the stronger man.

"Henry, stop, you're being irrational!" Joey pleaded fearfully, writhing and squirming to escape Henry's considerable grip. He had expected Henry to get mad at him for changing Harry, but not a full on _rage_ of this intensity. He needed to think of a way to calm Henry down, and _fast._

"Irrational!? _I'm_ being irrational?! You-" Henry spat, too angry to formulate the rest of his words, instead taking the opportunity to swing another right hook into Joey's vulnerable cheek. The blonde let out a pained yelp, his struggles growing more frantic. Another fist sailed, slamming into the nose and making it bleed fiercely.

Through the chaos, neither man noticed Bendy entering the room, possibly looking for one of them. Seeing the two fighting, and the blood on Joey's face, the little ink devil had panicked, scampering out once and returning while dragging a confused Wally in by the cuff of his sleeve.

The janitor's confusion quickly morphed into shock and alarm at the scene.

"Henry?! What the hell man?!" He lunged forward, hooking his arms under the animator's to keep him from throwing any more punches at their prone boss. An equally distressed Bendy grabbed onto Henry's shirt and started pulling him back. It took their combined effort to pry the seething man off of the bruised and bleeding Joey.

"Henry, what the hell has gotten into you?!" Wally grunted out, still restraining the man.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD KILLED HARRY!" he screeched, writhing and straining to escape their grip. Wally just gripped Henry's arms tighter, gritting his teeth a bit at the accusation.

~~B~E~N~D~Y~~H~A~R~R~Y~~

Bendy looked between the enraged Henry and the injured Joey, while still helping Wally restrain the smaller man. He had eavesdropped on part of their conversation, before they had started fighting, and now he was feeling a bit lost about the whole ordeal.

People had mentioned "Harry" to him before. That he had been Bendy's voice in the show, before Joey had brought him to life. He'd heard them wondering what it would mean for the actor's job, but no one had seen or heard from him since Halloween. (Why did their mentioning him make him feel strange? Like he had forgotten something important) But, why would Henry think Joey had killed him?

Yeah, he'd heard Joey mention something about sacrifices earlier, but he also started to say something about Harry having a "second chance" of some kind. Second chances were good things, right?

(His head was starting to hurt. Why was it starting to hurt?)

"Izzat… Izzat true Joey?" Wally looked and sounded distressed, his eyes peering at Joey over Henry's shoulder. He must have said that out loud. But why were they all so upset? Was there something he was missing about all of this? ( _My head hurts…_ )

Something caught on the edge of Bendy's glove when he adjusted his grip on Henry's clothes. An ever curious little demon, Bendy couldn't help peering at the thing that had caught his glove. There was something slim and wooden poking out of Henry's pocket. And he had the sudden, irresistible urge to pull it out and examine it. He carefully grasped it and tugged it free of the pocket, finally pulling Henry's attention from strangling Joey.

"Bendy? What are you..."

The little devil ignored him, far more curious about the stick that he had pulled out. He could hear the humans around him talking (Joey was asking about the stick, Henry said he'd found someone's stuff, Wally was asking his own questions), but their voices faded into the background. He turned it over in his hands, examining every curve and nick and stain in the wood.

It felt strangely... familiar. Like he had seen and held it before but he couldn't remember where. He could swear it was warm to the touch. Possibly from being in Henry's pocket? Was the tip of the stick glowing? His headache was getting worse. Why was it getting worse? _(Not a stick…)_

 _("Arigh', now we just need t' get yeh yer wand, best get t' Ollivanders…")_

This was… This wasn't a stick. It was a _wand_.

 _("_ _Unusual combination – Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple._ " _)_

It- It was _his_ wand.

Bendy's head throbbed painfully, a hand moving away from the wand to clutch at his head, suddenly feeling dizzy. A sharp spike of pain shot through his temples, the world spinning, and a pained keen tearing from his throat. His legs gave out under him, curling in on himself in a vain attempt to escape the pain he felt.

" _ **Bendy!"**_

He groaned, his eyes squeezed shut to escape the spinning room. A painful ringing blocking out the other voices in the room. And slowly, the world faded from his senses.

When he woke again, he was wrapped in soft blankets and laid out on one of the camp beds in the infirmary. With the lights turned low and only the distant rumbling of the Machine in the upper floors filling the silence. He still had the wand, no, _his_ wand clutched tightly in his hand.

He sat up slowly, listening for any signs of someone besides himself. He heard the sound of soft breathing coming from the other side of the room. He glanced over, spotting Henry slumped over on the couch there, snoring slightly where he sat. A small smile tugged at his lips and the sight of the dozing man, then his gaze dropped back to his toony, gloved hands, and the wand he still held.

He remembered who he was now. He wasn't Bendy, he hadn't been born as the little toon. He was Harry James Potter. A wizard that had been displaced in time.

And now he was a living cartoon demon, thanks to Joey Drew. He couldn't remember what had actually been done to him, but it seemed obvious who was responsible for it (the tea, Joey must have drugged his tea. No wonder it had tasted odd).

He wanted to be angry at Joey for what he'd done to him, but…

When he'd woken without his human memories, thinking he was just Bendy, Joey had been so _kind_ to him and so careful while "introducing" him to the world. And he'd done so much to get him comfortable in the Studio and to make sure he was safe and healthy. And even before then, Joey had always been such a kind, well-meaning person, he…

Harry _was_ angry with him but he felt like, given enough time, he could come forgive the man for what he'd done.

"At least I still have my wand, I guess…" Harry mumbled to himself.

Harry idly turned his wand over in his hands, running his fingers over the ridges in the wood, and felt a lump build in his non-existent throat. Now that he wasn't human anymore, would he still be able to use it? Could he use _any_ magic? The thought sent a fearful chill down his spine. His wand was one of the few things of his real life and name that he still had, if he couldn't use it…

Hands shaking slightly, he raised his wand and whispered the first spell to come to mind.

" _Lumous."_ He nearly sagged in relief at the pale blue light that appeared at the tip of the wand, unaware of a soft intake of breath from the couch. But Harry couldn't help wondering, now what? He couldn't exactly walk into the nearest magical hospital and ask for a potion to turn him back into a human. Was there even a way _to_ change him back?

And what about Mrs. Monroe? She was a part time Unspeakable, so by now the DoM would know about him disappearing. It was only a matter of time until that had Aurors look into the situation, and that would lead them to the Studio. What would they do when they found him? What would happen? And what would they do if they found out about what Joey had done? What he _could_ do? They couldn't just obliviate the staff and expect it to end there.

There wasn't a quick fix for this, it was just too _complicated._ (He didn't want to leave. He _liked_ being where he was. He liked his coworkers, his _friends,_ he didn't want to be taken from them. He didn't want them to forget him...)

He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up, green eyes met with Henry's hazel eyes, illuminated by the pale light from tip of his wand. There was a strange look on Henry's face, like he was searching for something in his face. He seemed to find it, as he carefully sat down on the bed next to Harry's (much) smaller form.

"Harry, is… Is that you buddy?" He asked, his voice soft with a hopeful tint to his tone. Harry's throat felt tight, part of his saying he should lie, or do something to prevent Henry from knowing about. But he couldn't, Henry didn't deserve lies, or to have part of himself taken just to keep a law he never believed in safe. Harry felt himself give a slight nod, his eyes watering slightly.

Henry startled him against by wrapping him in a hug, giving the human-turned toon a slight squeeze.

"I'm _so sorry_ Joey did this to you, Harry. He shouldn't have, he shouldn't have even _considered_ doing it. I'll do everything I can to find a way to fix this, I promise." He buried his face into Henry's shoulder. He didn't think Henry could keep that promise (this was too complex, too advanced, for him to fix. For either of them to fix), but he still found some comfort from the actions and words.

He needed to think of what to do, he had to.


	4. Miscommunication

Harry had been working at Sillyvision Studios for almost three months now, and he was fairly sure he knew how things worked there. Including the unspoken employee "traditions", such as dining out after a deadline.

Harry had never thought of himself as a closed off person, but it had never dawned on him just how _little_ he had interacted with people outside of Ron, Hermione, and his dorm mates, until suddenly _they weren't there._ But he'd found he enjoyed going out with his coworkers for lunch and celebratory dinners. Though, they also did a fine job of highlighting just how _out of place_ Harry was at times.

He had never realized it prior, but just because Americans and Brits both spoke English, didn't mean their languages were exactly the same. Slang was alarmingly different between them, and there was a huge number of incidents of the miscommunication that popped up in the studio thanks to it.

The "Diner Incident", as his coworkers had dubbed it, was one of Harry's more _embarrassing_ social fails in the era.

It had started innocently enough, Wally had invited him to join a few of the guys for lunch at a diner a block or two away from the studio on a particularly cold, grey winter day. Harry was among those who enjoyed having a bit of "downtime" in his work day and gladly agreed to tag along.

Besides, the chance to go _anywhere_ despite the miserable weather sounded like a wonderful idea to him. (he had _thought_ he knew what isolation was like, but Cabin fever was a force to be reckoned with. He never thought he'd have a day where he was actually _happy_ to go in to work)

Their lunch group hadn't been very large, consisting only of Wally, Sammy, Shawn Henry and himself, as few others were willing to brave the cold, even for a change of pace. Or to escape the combined stress of their various deadlines that had been messed with thanks to the weather and the studio filing work taxes that month.

The diner had never been very large, but still a comfortable change of pace compared to the studio Cafeteria. Their waiter, a man who looked around Sammy's age, and waitress, a girl around Harry's age (if he had to guess), led them to some comfortable booths near that back that gave them room to all sit together.

Harry was settled next to Shawn, having ordered a simple cup of tea and a sandwich for his own lunch.

"So, how you holdin' up, 'Arry? First time 'aving to deal with Cabin Fever season, innit?" Harry gave an idle shrug.

"I'm doing alright, mate. Mrs. Monroe has been having a bit of trouble taking care of the apartments, so I've been lendin' a hand whenever she needs it." Henry nodded at that, a smile curving his face.

"Good on you. She seems like a good woman, I'm glad your putting the effort in to help her out." Harry gave a lopsided smile, adding a bit of sugar to his tea.

"Kinda have to, I wouldn't have a place to stay without her." The others chuckled at his comment, and their conversations falling into work and home for the others and any issues they felt needed to be addressed, even if it was only informally and with each other. (Harry was sure he could see Henry making notes of things to talk with Joey about, since he seemed to be the only one Joey would really listen too)

Their topics had only tapered when their food had arrived. Their server popped back often, checking in on how they were enjoying their meals, and if they needed refills for their drink. For Harry, the girl was getting a bit annoying with the way she seemed to hover near their table, but he was too polite to actually say anything about it.

When they had finished, there was a short debate about only one of them paying or if they would pay for their meals separately. In the end they'd decided to pay separate, and Harry flagged down their servers.

"You need anything green-eyes?" Harry twitched at the name, not happy with the girl he barely knew calling him by a nickname. He forced a smile on his face.

"Yes, we're ready to pay for our meals."

"Oh, you paying separately?" she asked, eyes fluttering slightly. Harry wondered if she had gotten a bit of dust in her eyes. He saw the waiter rolling his eyes as he collected the pay from the rest of the table.

"That's right." Her face brightened for some reason and she leaned closer, unknowingly making Harry twitch at the invasion of space.

"Cash or check, green-eyes?" He leaned back slightly, confused by her tone.

"Cash, I think." Harry turned away from her, pulling out his wallet and flipping though the cash he had on hand. "Ah, here we are, this should cover it, along with the tip."

He heard Wally and Shawn snickering, and looked up in confusion after pulling out the amount needed. The others looked like they were holding back laughter, even the waiter, and their waitress looked a bit like she'd just swallowed a lemon. Then she gave a forced smile, took the money from him, and chirped in a tense and slightly aggravated tone, "Alright, I'll take care of that!"

Harry stared after the serves in confusion and they retreated to the registers, idly noting that the manager was standing there giving the waitress a Look for some reason., and looked back at his coworkers.

"Was it something I said?" Shawn snorted loudly, then he and Wally dissolved into laughter. Henry had a hand pressed over his mouth, and Sammy was turned away from him with his shoulders shaking slightly.

"What?! What's so funny?" Snickering, Henry was the first to speak, a large smile on his face.

"I'll tell you once we get back to the Studio, Harry. It's a little complicated to explain here." Shawn finally got his breathing under control and clapped Harry's shoulder.

"Right, wouldn't want to embarrass our poor Waitress anymore than needed." He chuckled. Harry frowned, but decided to let it go.

Once they got back, Henry explained that the girl had been _flirting_ with him when she used the nicknames. Harry in turn explained that, in Britain, nicknames were considered personal, and no one used them unless they were very close to each other or if they had that person's permission.

But what left Harry embarrassed about the whole thing was that the phrase "cash or check?" was actually a way to ask "kiss now or later?" while still being subtle. Harry was horrendously embarrassed upon learning that, more so since he _hadn't noticed._ The entire studio thought it was hilarious.

Needless to say, Harry had no intentions of returning to the restaurant anytime soon.


	5. Lion's Body, Serpent's Tail Part 1

Harry had hidden in a back corner of the Toy Department, sitting on the floor with his tail curled around his feet. Hoping to finally have a quiet place for him to sit down and think.

In a fashion that reminded him of being in Hogwarts again; by the next day, everyone in the studio _not only_ knew Henry and Joey had gotten into a fight, they also knew that Bendy had collapsed and that somehow Joey had turned Harry _into_ Bendy, and now he had his memories back.

The only consolation (in his mind) was that they didn't try to treat him like he was frail, or damaged by whatever had happened to him.

He couldn't remember being changed, and they believed him. But they did seem to feel the need to hover over him a bit. As Bendy, he'd had the mindset of a child, and they had treated him like one (for the most part), and now they were working to connect their coworker to the face of the childish toon they had spent most of the week with.

Joey, while he hadn't been separated from everyone, had at least three people keeping an eye on him. And even with the kicked puppy look he had, he never once argued it. He understood that there was a reason for the suspicion and that he had broken the trust of his co-workers (and his friend), and would have to earn it back over time.

Harry planned to call Mrs. Monroe later in the day, but he needed a few moments to himself to plot out what he was going to say to her.

Rappaport's Law was the major issue for him, and what posed the largest risk right then. (And it was such a _stupid_ Law. Couldn't they see that isolation was exactly what _caused_ the incident that made that law in the first place?)

He knew it was, would be repealed in the future, it was one of the few historical things he could remember from Hermione's ranting about the subpar classes taught by Binns, but right then it was still active. And therefore, still an issue.

He knew they wouldn't be inclined to get rid of Harry himself since he was an "exception" in the laws due to his time displacement, and due to the prophecy related to him in the future. They couldn't risk it being something serious that could land them in _major_ trouble later. Because of that, the DoM were the only ones that really knew about his presence (though they _may_ have told the President about him, he wasn't really sure though).

The only thing he could think of was presenting the situation as a "social experiment" to them since it was obvious that no one at the studio seemed to really have any problems with magic. No one had really gotten upset about Bendy suddenly being _real_ when Joey had presented him to the rest of the staff, they all just seemed to roll with it.

Even after learning he was actually Harry, it didn't seem to bother them. Or even that he had been magical before that.

It was harder to think of ways to convince them they _should_ allow the exception than it was to find reasons for them to not just alter everyone's memories and leave.

There were too many records of Harry's presence for them to not figure out someone was missing from the staff. There were a huge number of recordings of Harry voicing Bendy, and Grant kept excellent records of the Studio's finances and the pay that went to the employees. Not to mention all the records Joey kept in his office, the health records for the infirmary, the little notes the other employees all had about him in their homes, they would notice if he was suddenly just gone, and there was no explanation why.

And Joey had already proved he could effectively use magic (even if it was in the form of a ritual).

Joey had explained why he had done what he had to Harry (under threat of another beatdown from Henry), he wanted to bring the toons their studio had created to life because of how much they meant to everyone. But the only rituals he could find for doing that involved sacrificing someone with a strong connection to what he wanted to create since Joey himself wasn't inherently magical and a person without any magic of their own couldn't make something from nothing.

But he'd discovered that, if he performed the first ritual with someone that _was_ magical, their magic would soak into the objects used to allow him to make the rest of the toons without having to do any more sacrifices. And he had set up the ritual to only _change_ Harry, without actually killing him, while still infusing the tools with Harry's magic. He had also wanted to give Harry a 'second childhood', so to speak, since he seemed to think Harry had grown up in a harsh situation.

(Was Harry an abused kid? He… He honestly didn't know. The Dursleys hadn't been good people, they had never been good people, but… Had the way they raised him _really_ been abusive?)

As well-meaning as he may have tried to be, it was entirely possible Joey would try a ritual like that again. And there was a very real chance things wouldn't turn out as well as they had with Harry. If they took Harry away and erased the man's memory, what would stop him from just trying again? With someone that _wasn't_ magical? Or something worse?

The idea made him sick, but it was very possible. If Joey was willing to use a living person in a ritual once then, given a bit more time, he would probably do it again.

"Harry?" Harry looked up to see Henry standing over him, a worried look on his face. "I've been looking all over for you. Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

He gave a weak smile and shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just… I just needed some space to think." He murmured. Henry watched him for a moment, frowning slightly, then nodded.

"If you say so, Harry." He said softly. Harry wanted to sigh but held it back. "You said about talking to your landlady soon, right? Is she magic too?"

Harry nodded, the tip of his tail twitching subconsciously, bumping against the side of his leg. It was easier to talk to Henry about this sort of thing, he had a much better idea of when to push and when to just let things lie.

"Do you think she might know a way to…" He hesitated, then vaguely gestured at Harry's changed body.

"Fix this? I have no idea. Probably not," Harry muttered with another shrug, idling twirling the tip of his tail around his finger. "I'd never even _heard_ of something like this even being possible. But there's always the chance she could know something I don't."

There was a moment of silence, then he heard Henry sigh. The man slumped down onto the floor beside him, draping an arm over Harry's smaller shoulders and tugging him against his side. (Part of Harry wanted to squirm away from the contact, another just wanted to curl up into Henry's warmth and never leave)

"I meant what I said the other day, Harry. I still plan on helping find a way to get you back to normal…"

"I know Henry, I know. But that's not what I'm worried about…" He mumbled, finally surrendering and letting his head fall against Henry's side. The man blinked in surprise at that.

"It's… Not? Then what are you worried about? I want to help..." Harry hesitated, debating trying to explain the laws of MACUSA right then, but simply sighed and shook his head.

"I'll explain it later Henry. After I've talked with Mrs. Monroe. It's just… It's really complicated. And I'll need some other input on what I can say."

* * *

Harry finally worked up the nerve to make the call in the afternoon. He had taken over one of the offices (after politely booting everyone else from the room). He stood quietly by the desk where the phone sat, holding it to the side of his head while listening to the ringtone, his tail twisting and flicking behind him.

He hoped Mrs. Monroe would be willing to listen, she didn't seem the sort to jump to conclusions, but he didn't want to take a chance. He really didn't want a fuss to be made that could draw too much attention to himself or the Studio. It would only cause trouble for them all.

He nearly jumped when the line was finally picked up. (He probably had, toon logic and all)

"Hello?" He swallowed nervously and spoke.

"M-Mrs. M? It's me, Harry."

"Harry?! Oh my goodness, are you alright? Where have you been? Are you okay?" Harry felt himself smile slightly at the concern in her tone.

"I… I'm okay, f-for the most part. It's hard to explain over the phone but… Something, well, something happened to me. Something magic related." Harry said, rubbing at the back of his head subconsciously. "This... this is definitely an Unspeakable thing though… Could you come to the Studio after hours? It would be easier if I could talk to you in person."

There was a moment of silence at the other end of the line, then;

"Is there any specific specialty I should bring with me?" Harry hesitated, then took a fortifying breath.

"Rituals, and maybe transfiguration."

"Alright Harry, I trust you. I'll come by with a specialist after sundown." Harry nodded without thinking.

"Thank you, Mrs. Monroe. I'll see you then," he said. He hung up the phone. Now he just had to wait for them to arrive. And to not let himself fall into a panic before then.

* * *

 _ **Honestly, I'm a little stuck on how to continue this one. Feedback and Suggestions are welcome. Really.**_


End file.
